Overlord Wiki:Layout Guide
Below is 's layout guide. Characters * Though the official English sub/dub lines are memorable or more poignant in Overlord, literal translations from the original Japanese light novel is more preferred for the Wiki. * Tabs - Pages should, where applicable, have tabs with links to the character's Items, Relationships and Image Gallery pages * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that briefly describes the character, such as their nationality (in game) any clan or organizations they belong to, etc * Appearance — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's appearance: his/her general appearance, clothing, etc. Changes in this appearance throughout the series should also be documented. * Personality — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's personality traits. * Background — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains historical and background information prior to the start of the series. * Abilities and Powers — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the character's abilities (does not include specifics such as Jobs or Embryo. This can include benefits from any official position they have, any basic rundown of their fighting style. Any skills they have that do not fall under another category should be marked with a * and have the name of the skill in bold (three ' signs) followed by a brief description. ** Job Classes - This section is marked with a Level 3 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This should have a description of any job they possess, such as it's class or abilities. ** Racial Classes - This section is marked with a Level 3 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This should have a description of their Embryo, such as it's Type, Form, the shape it takes and any other relevant information. ** Equipment - This section is marked with a Level 3 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This should have a description of their Embryo, such as it's Type, Form, the shape it takes and any other relevant information ** Relationships: This section should be marked with a Level 2 heading (three "=" signs) under Abilities. This section describes any other abilities that are prominent enough to deserve their own section. In the event that these abilities are because of an external cause or possess their own in-series classification, then the name of the section can be changed to reflect that. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the character in question. Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the references used using the tag. Episodes * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Synopsis/Blurb — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Summary — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Characters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List all characters appeared in the episode in order of their appearances. Characters who have brief/cameo appearances or being mentioned are also included. * Differences from Light Novel — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This contains information that the anime added or has excluded. * Gallery — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containing good quality images, Images are not to be less than 15. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the chapter/episode in question. Volumes * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Synopsis — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Chapters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List of chapters included in the volume. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the volume in question. Category:Guides